Doctor Doctor!
by cartoonmaniac24
Summary: Danny didn't know what to do. He wished Tucker and Sam were here. They were always there, by his side whenever he was in any kind of trouble. But this wasn't trouble, was it? It was just a regular doctor's appointment, nothing unusual about that. Every kid had to go through them. He just had to be 'normal' for a couple of minutes. Yeah, he could do that, simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples!**

**It has been so long since I made a DP story because I've been busy with homework =(. So sorry but please don't blame me. Plus, I couldn't think up any great story plots. Hope you enjoy!**

-**cartoonmaniac24**

* * *

><p>The sun's first peek out in the bright, blue sky lit up the whole town of Amity Park. Although it was only sunrise, the streets continued having constant traffic problems, bustled with honking cars with rushing people. Despite the chaos happening in downtown, the city was perfectly peaceful. It started out a beautiful day in the town and the looks of the bright, magnificent sky said 'nothing could ruin this day', the day of Saturday.<p>

The first and the best thing about Saturday was sleeping in, which Danny always did, but because of his crazy events with the box ghost, he hadn't received much of it recently. Thank god he didn't have school today; that meant no waking up to an irritating alarm clock or a bossy, older sister yelling at him. Instead, Danny awoke early to a different alarm today; mom.

"Rise and shine sweetie," Maddie's motherly voice called out as she yanked the blinds open to let the light flood the dark room. Danny groaned in annoyance and slapped a pillow on his face, refusing to wake up. Maddie was often too busy with bizarre inventions and theories about ghosts to have time to wake up her kids. What made her think she could have time to do it on a weekend?

"Oh come Danny, get up and let's start a new day!" Maddie encouraged cheerfully.

"Mom, I don't know if you noticed but I'm not really a morning person and also, IT'S SATURDAY!" Danny complained, rubbing his icy blue eyes as he finally gave in to the morning rise.

"Oh I know honey, but I don't want you to be late for your doctor's appointment today."

"Wait, doctor's appointment?" Danny shot up, now wide awake. "You never told me about any doctor appointment."

"It was kind of a last minute thing," Maddie admitted, "You remember Dr. Ralph?"

"No."

"Well, he emailed me last night and suggested your father and I take you in for a quick check-up to see how you're doing."

"C-Check up?" Danny managed to choke out.

"So I said yes!"

"What?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Your appointment is today at nine so you don't want to be late, young man." The last time Danny remembered having a check-up was two years ago, before he received ghost powers. Danny couldn't go to that appointment! One abnormal thing the doctor saw could expose his whole secret or worse. Danny bit his lip nervously, desperately trying to think up an excuse.

"Do you think we could do this another time mom because, um… because I have a pretty tight schedule today." Danny lied.

"Doing what?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"Um, doing… doing, you know, stuff." Danny responded lamely, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"Uh huh. Well that "stuff" can wait. You haven't seen Dr. Ralph in ages. I think we should go see how he's doing and how your health is. Besides, it'll be fun!" Maddie gave Danny a quick comforting hug.

"Yay, fun." Danny mumbled sarcastically.

"Now, I'm going to prepare breakfast and I expect you down here dressed and washed up in five minutes." With that, Maddie exited the messy room and excitedly closed the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Danny began to panic.

"Got to get Jazz," Danny told himself, rushing over to his sister's room.

* * *

><p>Danny pushed open his sister's room to find her lying peacefully on her pink bed, reading Shakespeare, again. Honestly, Danny had his wonderings of how that book didn't bore her to death. It wasn't until later when Jazz noticed her little brother standing at her doorway.<p>

"Hey! Don't you ever knock?" Jazz complained.

"Whatever. I have a problem." Jazz smiled giddily, like she was waiting her whole life for Danny to have a problem. Quickly, she leaped from her bed to grab a notepad and a pencil from her desk and sat on her chair in a professional matter.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She replied. Danny shot her a questioning look before dismissing his older sister's behaviour.

"I have a doctor's appointment today." Danny explained.

"So? What's the problem?" Jazz put down her notepad in slight disappointment.

"Um, hello? Doctor, check-up, half-ghost! See the problem?" Danny arranged the words obviously so his know-it-all sister would understand. "What am I going to do?"

"Danny, just relax. It's just a check-up, right? Play it cool and they won't see anything." Jazz calmly stated truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Jazz assured him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Danny, just relax and it'll be over in no time."

"Can't I just overshadow mom and make her forget about the appointment?" Danny suggested.

"You know that's not going to work, right?" Jazz said.

"What do you mean?"

"Overshadowing manages to trance the person's soul into a short nap while a ghost replaces the body. Taking control doesn't mean you can erase her memory or change her mind about decisions." Jazz explained.

"It kind of worked with Dad," Danny said, recalling the events at his first high school dance.

"Well, you know, that's Dad for you. Mom? Trust me, she won't be so easily tricked."

"How do you know all this?" Danny asked.

"Found a book about ghouls and their mythical abilities," Jazz held up a large book titled "Ghouls in their Afterlife". "I also had been doing some research." Jazz bragged. Jazz's obsession with ghosts may have gone too far ever since she found her brother was one.

"Danny! Come on, let's go!" Maddie's voice echoed from downstairs.

"Coming," Danny moaned. Honestly, he trusted his sister honestly but like Tucker, he didn't exactly enjoy going near doctors or hospitals ever since the Spectra incident. He shuddered at that thought.

"Wait," Jazz put down her book and turned over to her desk to grab something. "Here, take this."

"A Fenton phone?"

"If something goes wrong, just tell me." She said, gesturing to the bud she stuck in her ear.

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Remember Danny, play it cool." Jazz reminded him with an encouraging smile. In respond, Danny slowly nodded and sighed.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole car trip to the clinic, nervousness overcame Danny's entire body. Danny's heart was pacing at a quick beat, he constantly looked side to side cautiously and his legs continued shivering uncontrollably. Maddie never seen her son like this. She often shot glances at him suspiciously. For all the years Maddie took Danny to the doctors, she never seen him so jittery when going for just a check-up. What was the worst thing that could happen?<p>

"Honey, is there something wrong?" Maddie asked Danny worried.

"Wrong? What's wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Danny fidgeted weakly with words with resulted as more odd looks from his mom. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… _Danny continued echoing those words in his mind. He was so busy thinking, Danny barely noticed his arm went invisible. His gasp was loud enough to cause Maddie to look back. Thankfully, with his quick reflexes, Danny hid his missing arm behind his back and strained a smile in return. Maddie swore she could've seen something but she just shook that feeling off and focused back to driving.

Finally, Danny notice Maddie swerve the car into a parking lot of a clinic named "Medicentre, a place for good treatment". Yeah, right. The place was exactly like Danny remembered it; giant ads, busy parking lot and the same pizza place next door. Upon stopping, Danny reluctantly got out the Fenton RV and dragged his feet, following Maddie to the white building.

Danny opened the doors to reveal a quiet, peaceful waiting room. Nothing changed since last year. The only sound that was could be heard was the sound of children fooling around with Lego pieces in the corner and two ladies at the counter, typing away at a computer. Maddie dragged Danny over to the counter towards the bored ladies.

"Hi, I'm Maddie Fenton and I'm here to sign in my son." Maddie told them. The woman looked over to Maddie then leaned over the counter and glared at Danny. She typed something quickly down on her computer before she spoke.

"Daniel Fenton?" She suggested in a bored tone.

"Yes," Maddie replied.

"Please take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a minute." The lady told them.

Once the Fentons took their seats, Maddie picked up a magazine and began reading, like Jazz. Typical. On the other hand, Danny picked a seat a couple chairs away from his mom in case she got suspicious about his invisible act in the RV. Danny calmed down since the trip. He was thinking Jazz was probably right about the doctor. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Danny. What could go wrong? Anyways, I haven't really updated any of my stories but since I have all Christmas break, expect updates! Merry Christmas DP Phans!<strong>

-**cartoonmaniac24**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy, I haven't updated in a while! *readers give me silent treatment* Ok, I know I said I was going to update, but I didn't and yeaaahhhhh... just read the chapter. *hides in a corner forever***

* * *

><p>"Daniel Fenton?" Danny froze when he finally heard his name announced. He looked up from his seat and saw the strict, bored nurse staring expectantly at him. "Dr. Ralph is ready for you."<p>

"Um, yeah, sure," Danny glanced at his mom with one last pleading expression, hoping he could get out of this mess last minute, but Maddie just smiled encouragingly and gestured for him to go quickly.

"I'll be here if you need me, sweetie… unless of course, there's a ghost out there I need to destroy. Go on, now." _Thanks for the comfort, mom. _Danny frowned and glumly followed the nurse into one of the back rooms.

When they arrived, Danny took a quick glance at his surroundings. The room was unusually small, but filled with medical instruments, a bed, a computer; nothing really new, except for the small security camera in the corner. _Just great, _he thought, _I guess going ghost can't get me out of here._ _  
><em>

"Stay in here to wait for the doctor," the nurse instructed plainly. "And don't come out."

"Okay?" Danny replied awkwardly. 'Don't come out'? Why would he need to come out? This was getting weird, but before he could question the nurse, she slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

* * *

><p>Danny didn't know what to do. Tucker and Sam always did. They were always there, by his side whenever he was in any kind of trouble. But this wasn't trouble, was it? It was just a regular doctor's appointment, nothing unusual about that. Every kid had to go through them. He just had to be 'normal' for a couple of minutes. Yeah, he could do that, simple.<p>

Danny sat down on the patient bed and slowly drew in a deep breath. _Just a doctor appointment, just a doctor's_ appointment, he repeated to himself assuringly. It calmed him down a bit._  
><em>

Suddenly, he heard three knocks tap on the door before it opened and revealed a tall man, clothed in a clean, white lab coat with a clipboard casually resting on his forearm and his stethoscope hanging from his thick neck. The man looked like he could be in his mid-30's with his glazed blonde hair and square glasses. Everything seemed to suit him well, except for his smile. It was… kind of creepy, but Danny dismissed it.

Danny thought he would've remembered seeing a guy like him two years ago, but honestly, he didn't.

"Daniel Fenton?" The man politely asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Danny stammered as he answered.

"Hi Daniel, I'm Dr. Ralph. Pleasure to meet you." Dr. Ralph held his hand out. Danny fumbled as he stood up to return the kind gesture and shook his hand. "A-Actually, I prefer 'Danny'."

"'Danny'…" The doctor thought over the name. "Like the ghost, right?" Danny froze, he could feel beads of sweat begin to formulate on his face. "Y-Yeah, the ghost! Exactly! What a coincidence! Not that it means anything or something. Why would it mean anything? We just share the same name! Lots of people share the same name, am I right?" Danny paused. He internally face-palmed when he realized that he did it, again.

"You okay there, kid?" Dr. Ralph asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! Totally fine. Whew, is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" _Way to be normal, Fenton. _He tried to give Dr. Ralph an innocent smile as he wiped the remaining sweat away from his face.

"Oookkk then," Dr. Ralph gave him long confused stare before continuing. "So, _Danny_, you want to get this show on the road?"

"Sure," Danny calmed down, but was still sweating a bit.

"Alright! First, can you take off your shoes and stand on the scale for me?" the doctor asked as he gestured to the scale beside him. Danny nodded and followed his orders. He watched him quickly trace his measurements

"Five foot five… normal…" He mumbled to himself as he recorded the information on his clipboard. "Annnnnddd…" He began balancing Danny's weight. Suddenly, he frowned. "That's odd."

"What's wrong?" Danny asked him nervously.

"The scale says that your weight is... 80 pounds," he went to re-check the measurements carefully, but received the same outcome. "Which means your weight is at approximately 2th percentile…"

"Ooooohhhhh…" Danny really wished he had eaten the last chicken drumstick last night before his dad did. Would that have made his weight a little more realistic? 80 pounds?! Seriously?! He didn't know what to say. Danny knew it was probably because his ghost half took away most of his weight. No wonder Dash liked to throw him around at school.

"Um, I can explain." He racked his brain for an excuse, any excuse, but came out empty-handed. The sweat began to return as the doctor continued to stare in awe at him.

"You are completely underweight, kid. What have you been eating?"

"Um… I'm on a diet?" Danny lied.

"What kind of diet?"

"I'm an… ultra-recyclo vegetarian?" Danny was seriously questioning himself. "Yeah, a ultra-recyclo vegetarian!" Danny repeated with more confidence. The doctor shot Danny one last suspicious glance before dismissing the weight problem and moving on. For some miraculous reason, his excuse seemed to work!

"I'm going to have your parents tell me what kind of nutrition you're getting, but for now, let's just check out the rest of your body." The doctor quickly signaled him over to sit on the bed and Danny followed unwillingly. He knew this wouldn't end well. Danny would have to pull out more decent excuses out of the hat to get him out of this mess.

"Now, I want you take some deep breaths," Dr. Ralph instructed as he placed his stethoscope on Danny's chest. Danny did as he was told. After a couple of deep breaths, he frowned again in frustration. That couldn't be good.

"I can't find a heart beat," Danny heard him murmur. There was no way he could get out of this one. "Let me check your wrist," the confused doctor offered, but Danny immediately pulled his wrist away from him.

"No!" Danny exclaimed," Um, I mean... it's always hard to find, it's like, sometimes it's there, sometimes it's not," Danny tipped his head from side-to-side to exaggerate his point. Technically, it was the truth. He never actually realized he didn't have a heartbeat, but he knew it was there. He could feel it beating rapidly at the moment.

"You're getting red again." Dr. Ralph told him. "Do you have a fever?" Danny shook his head, but the doctor didn't listen and he placed his hand on Danny's forehead to check anyways.

Almost instantly, he withdrew his hand and cradled it with his breaths of hot air. "You're ice cold!" He exclaimed in shock. "This is most definitely not normal. It's almost as if..." Dr. Ralph pondered over his idea for second before shaking it away. "No, that's impossible!"

"Rigggghhhttt, impossible... well, um..." Danny started. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Danny said as he stumbled off the bed. "Sooo... we're good? Good, because I'm a regular teenager with a lot of homework and... stuff to do and yeahhhh..." Danny began backed away, but could reach the door, a cool blue wisp quickly escaped his mouth. _No, why now? _His ghost sense went off, and it was followed by muffled screaming from behind the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry again! <strong>


End file.
